


Forever and Always

by sniperct



Series: Always You [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Baby, Bisexual Female Character, Creation, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Trans Female Character, X-Men Femslash Week, transkitty, xmenfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Kitty and Rachel have a new addition to their family
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers
Series: Always You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> xmenfemslash week 2020 day 1- Create
> 
> Another addition to Always You ;)

"Hey, you." Kitty said, smiling nervously as she approached the bed and the woman laying in it. She reached over, cupping Rachel's tired face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Despite her words, Rachel grinned up at her. Her hair was stuck to her scalp and neck and her skin was still damp from perspiration. There was a note of accusation in her voice, "You almost missed the show."

"Saving the world waits for no woman," Kitty replied, though she felt incredibly guilty. "They were wondering why I was beating them up so fast. And I made it, didn't I?"

Rachel shook her head, leaning into Kitty's touch. "Barely."

Kitty shifted closer, looking at the tiny thing in Rachel's arms. The tiny life that they'd created together. Slowly, she pushed the fabric aside so she could look into her daughter's beautiful brown eyes. "I hope she gets your hair."

"Your hair is beautiful, Kate." Rachel took her hand, "I hope she gets yours."

"Red and curly _would_ be cute," Kitty allowed. She could feel a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness flooding through her, not unlike the adrenaline she felt during a fight. But this wasn't a fight, this was.... this was the rest of their lives.

She swallowed, wondering if this was how Scott had felt with Nate. Or how Rachel's Scott had felt about her. One thing she was certain of, there would be no time-travel bullshit with her baby.

"Kate?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, babe?"

"Just because you're in the Summers family doesn't mean there's going to be doom and gloom."

Kate smiled at her, "Mind reader."

_Didn't need to._

Rolling her eyes at Rachel's thought, Kitty leaned in and kissed her baby's brow. "So, uhm. We were still deciding on a name when she wanted to come early."

A few days, but still.

"I thought we'd settled on Yana."

"What about your friends?"

Rachel laughed, "You're my only female friend. I mean, there's Kurt ..."

"Does it matter? Kurt is a _perfectly_ respectable name. And if our girl ends up being a boy, it'll give her a bit of a choice, doesn't it?"

"Yana Kurt Grey-Pryde," Rachel decided. "I've heard longer mouthfuls."

"Imagine if we'd kept the Summers," Kitty teased. Gently, so gently, she picked the baby up and cradled her in her arms.

"Almost did," Rachel admitted, gazing at the two of them with exhausted adoration. "Since you convinced me to give my dad a second chance. Maybe having him on such a high pedestal just meant when he turned out to be human he just fell harder."

"Mm, maybe." Kitty traced her finger down Yana's nose and then booped her. Her little nose scrunched up and she looked blearly at her mother and just then Kitty felt like she was going to cry.

She didn't realize she was until Rachel was brushing away a stray tear. Kitty laughed, "I'm sorry, I just...never expected I'd get this. A family of my own." The x-men had always kind of been a family to her, accepting her from the moment she knew she was supposed to be a girl and then everything beyond. But now she was adding to their family, and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"I love you."

Smiling, Kitty sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in, so that the three of them could be touching at once, "I love you too. Both of you. Forever and always."


End file.
